How To Be A Good Husband 3 : A Conversation
by Opal Chalice
Summary: Prekuel dari seri yang pertama. Hermione Snape dan Ginny Potter ngobrol melalui Skype untuk pertama kalinya. Pairing SSHG.


**Disclaimer : Saya bukan JK Rowling. Karena itu saya tidak punya hak untuk mengklaim tokoh-tokoh ataupun segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Harry Potter ****dalam fanfic ini sebagai milik saya. Saya tidak membuat cerita ini untuk mencari keuntungan. Hanya kesenangan dan kepuasan belaka sebagai pecinta Sevmione Shipper. **

**How To Be A Good Husband 3 : A Conversation**

"Err…Hermione. Aku masih merasa aneh dengan benda ini," ujar Ginny ragu-ragu.

Ia menatap kotak berukuran empat belas inci di hadapannya. Wajah Hermione muncul dari layar yang ada di sana, balas menatap Ginny dengan antusias. Mereka berdua sedang melakukan komunikasi jarak jauh ala Muggle, sesuatu yang disebut dengan intranet atau apa. Yang jelas ini jauh lebih praktis ketimbang jaringan Floo. Setidaknya Ginny bisa ngobrol sambil duduk nyaman di ruang kerja suaminya. Tak perlu lagi berjongkok sambil memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kobaran api berwarna hijau sampai punggung dan lehernya pegal, dengan resiko kepalanya terantuk perapian.

"Oh, Ginny. Kita berhasil! Aku berhasil!" pekik Hermione girang. "Akhirnya aku bisa menciptakan mantra untuk mengaktifkan piranti elektronik di dunia sihir!"

"Well, selamat," kata Ginny, masih bingung apa yang harus dilakukannya dengan benda-benda asing yang ada di depannya.

Kalau saja ia tak punya teman baik yang berambisi meraih gelar _Charm Mistres_s setelah menyandang gelar _Potion Mistress_, Ginny Potter tentu tidak akan mengenal sesuatu yang dinamakan kompiuter, intranet, maupun skaipi. Hermione Snape—dulunya Hermione Granger—meminta bantuannya untuk menguji eksperimen terbarunya, eksperimen yang akan meluluskannya dari ujian akhirnya sebagai calon _Charm Mistress_ sekaligus membuat revolusi besar di dunia sihir.

Ginny tak tahu dari mana Hermione bisa mendapat ide gila untuk mengaktifkan intranet ke dalam dunia sihir. Tapi sebelumnya Harry pernah bercerita kepadanya kalau Hermione mendapat ide ini dari Profesor Dumbledore yang mengeluh encoknya kumat setelah ngobrol panjang lebar dengan suami Hermione, Profesor Snape, menggunakan jaringan Floo.

"Cepat, Ginny! Katakan sesuatu! Apa saja!" pinta Hermione, melonjak kegirangan di kursinya.

"Ha—halo…"

"Bukan itu! Maksudku… " Hermione menghela nafas sejenak. Mungkin akan agak sulit mengajak bicara penyihir berdarah murni melalui piranti Muggle begini. Tapi seperti inilah reaksi yang akan dialami setiap penyihir kalau mereka saling menatap satu sama lain melalui sebuah layar aneh, pikir Hermione logis. "Umm, well… Entahlah. Apa saja. Anggap kita sedang bicara melalui jaringan floo. Tidak banyak bedanya, kan?"

"Kecuali aku tidak perlu memasukkan kepalaku ke dalam perapian dan wajahmu tidak berwarna hijau? Ya. Tidak banyak bedanya," balas Ginny, mengerutkan jidatnya. "Baiklah. Err… Ruang kerjamu bagus, Mione."

Ginny mengamati isi ruangan yang ada di belakang Hermione. Lewat layar monitor, ia bisa melihat Hermione sedang dikelilingi oleh rak-rak buku yang cukup tinggi, sekitar tiga meter, dan semuanya dipenuhi oleh buku-buku dengan ketebalan yang berbeda. Dinding ruangan itu dicat dengan warna biru pastel dan ada vas berisi bunga segar di setiap sudut ruangan. Ruang kerja yang cukup manis.

"Oh. Ini sebenarnya bukan ruang kerja, Gin. Aku sedang berada di perpustakaan. Semua buku yang ada di belakang sana adalah koleksiku dan Severus. Kalau ruang kerja ada di sebelah kanan dari perpustakaan ini, diapit dengan laboratorium."

"Wow…. Maksudmu ratusan buku itu masih belum semuanya? Masih ada yang lain?" tanya Ginny takjub.

"Tentu saja. Perpustakaan hanya berisi buku-buku yang kami baca di waktu bersantai. Buku-buku yang masih ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaan tentu saja ada di ruang kerja. Kalau majalah, koran, dan tabloid ada di ruang tengah," jelas Hermione enteng, seolah hal ini sangat wajar baginya.

Tanpa sadar Ginny bersiul. Whew…. Dia tak pernah tahu ada pasangan suami-istri yang sama-sama kutu bukunya selain pasangan Snape ini. "Dan kau tadi bilang di rumahmu ada laboratoriumnya, Mione?" Kedua mata Ginny melebar. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu heran, mengingat profesor Snape dan Hermione sangat menghargai ilmu pengetahuan dan suka bereksperimen.

"Ya. Severus dan aku sama-sama punya laboratorium pribadi, Gin. Sejak aku mengambil studi Mantra di Universitas Sihir Galpalot, dia membuatkan laboratorium khusus buatku untuk menciptakan mantra baru."

Mulut Ginny setengah terbuka. "Astaga… kurasa kini aku paham kenapa kau tidak bersedia menikah dengan Ron. Kakakku itu tidak akan pernah punya perpustakaan atau laboratorium pribadi di dalam rumahnya. Kalau lapangan Quiditch sih masih mungkin. Tapi kurasa kau tidak akan membutuhkannya, kan?"

Hermione menggeleng. Jujur, ia tidak suka membahas masalah ini. "Ginny, apa yang terjadi di antara aku dan Ron adalah masa lalu. Aku bukannya tidak mau menikah dengan Ron karena dia tidak akan membuatkan perpustakaan atau laboratorium pribadi, tapi ada hal yang sangat mendasar di antara kami berdua. Kami terlalu berbeda."

"Kau suka belajar, Ron tidak. Kau suka bereksperimen, Ron tidak. Ron suka Quiditch, kau tidak. Ron suka makan, kau tidak mahir masak."

"Tidak sesederhana itu, Gin." Hermione menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Aku merasa Ron lebih seperti adik ketimbang sebagai kekasih. Dalam banyak hal, aku merasa jauh lebih dewasa darinya. Sementara aku butuh pria yang bisa mengimbangiku. Yang dewasa, intelek, bisa mengendalikan emosi, dan mau membimbingku. Bukannya tenggelam karena dominasiku. Kukira Ron juga tidak suka dikalahkan melulu. Seperti pada umumnya pria, dia tidak mau punya istri yang superior."

"Kukira kau benar, Mione, dan aku bersyukur karenanya. Kulihat kalian berdua sama-sama bahagia dengan rumah tangga kalian masing-masing. Aku sendiri berpikir kalau profesor Snape adalah pilihan yang tepat untukmu. Merlin, aku bahkan sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan setiap kali ia membuka mulutnya. Sama seperti saat kau mengoceh tentang hal-hal yang tidak aku ketahui. Kadang kupikir kalian berdua berasal dari satu planet yang ada di luar galaksi Bimasakti."

Hermione terkekeh. "Yeah. Kurasa kau ada benarnya, Ginny. Aku selalu merasa kalau hanya Severus yang bisa mengerti apa yang aku ucapkan. Setiap kali kami berdiskusi, kami selalu bisa _nyambung_. Apapun topiknya. Politik, Ramuan, Transfigurasi, Mantra. Bahkan Aritmanchy sekalipun."

"Dan dia juga dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dengan cara Muggle, sama seperti kau dan Harry. Kupikir kalian bisa cepat beradaptasi begitu tinggal serumah," ujar Ginny sambil agak merenung. "Aku juga mengalami hal yang sama dengan Harry. Well, saat pertama kali dia membawa senter, aku tak bisa melupakan sensasi anehnya. Yang jelas lebih terang daripada obor."

Kali ini baik Ginny maupun Hermione sama-sama mengikik geli.

"Sebenarnya tidak bisa dibilang seperti itu sih, Gin. Severus memang dilahirkan dan dibesarkan dengan cara Muggle, tapi setelah dia dewasa, dia hidup mengikuti gaya hidup penyihir konservatif. Dia bangga dengan asal-usulnya sebagai penyihir dan tidak terlalu mengikuti perkembangan di dunia Muggle. Dia hampir-hampir seperti penyihir berdarah murni, cuma tidak terlalu kolot."

"Hei, aku ini berdarah murni! Tapi aku tidak kolot!" protes Ginny, melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Maaf. Maaf…" balas Hermione cepat. Tapi kedua wanita itu kembali tertawa geli.

"Oh… Well…" ucap Ginny setelah tawanya mereda. "Hermione, aku masih penasaran tentang hal yang satu ini. Aku tidak bermaksud tidak sopan, tapi…"

"Katakan saja, Gin."

"Umm, kau dan profesor Snape kan menikah lebih dulu daripada kami semua yang seangkatanmu di Hogwarts dulu, tapi… tapi kenapa sampai sekarang kalian masih belum ingin punya anak?" Ginny buru-buru menambahkan saat melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Hermione. "Maaf kalau aku terdengar tak sopan."

Hermione tersenyum kecil. "Tak apa-apa. Aku sendiri juga menyadari kalau dari semua teman seangkatan kita yang sudah menikah, hanya aku yang belum punya anak. Seperti yang kita tahu, Ginny, aku dan Severus sudah menikah selama hampir delapan tahun. Sebenarnya… ini adalah komitmen kami sebelum menikah dulu sih."

"Komitmen apa?"

"Komitmen kalau aku tetap boleh melanjutkan studiku setinggi-tingginya dan berkarir menjadi apapun yang aku suka, dan aku bebas menentukan kapan aku siap hamil. Kalau menurutku aku sudah siap, ya aku akan melepas alat kontrasepsiku. Kalau tidak ya tidak. Anak bagiku bukan prioritas utama selama karirku belum mantap."

Ginny terkesiap, salah satu tangannya membekap mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. "Astaga, Hermione! Aku tak pernah mendengar yang semacam ini selama hidupku! Bukankah tujuan dari sebuah pernikahan adalah melanjutkan garis keturunan?"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Hermione menghela nafas. Bagi Ginny yang berasal dari klan Weasley, tentu saja hal ini akan sangat membingungkan. Seperti yang sudah diketahui umum, klan Weasley hidup dengan cara tradisional. Pria yang bekerja mencari nafkah dan wanita di rumah mengurus rumah dan anak. Tidak ada yang salah sih, sebenarnya. Bagaimana pun itu adalah gaya hidup yang sangat wajar di dunia penyihir. Masih banyak sekali keluarga penyihir yang menganutnya.

"Tidak begitu di dunia Muggle. Di sana banyak wanita yang bahkan memilih untuk tidak menikah ketimbang mengorbankan karirnya. Atau bekerja sambil membina rumah tangga."

"Bekerja sambil berumah tangga? Benarkah? Kedengarannya mustahil…"

"Di dunia Muggle sudah sangat wajar kalau ada wanita yang berperan ganda, sebagai istri dan wanita karir. Tidak mudah memang. Tapi banyak yang berhasil kok. Ibuku sendiri juga wanita karir. Dia dokter gigi yang sukses. Juga istri dan ibu yang hebat."

Ginny merenung. Betul juga. Hermione datang dari dunia yang gaya hidupnya terbalik dengan dunia sihir. Hampir saja dia lupa kalau sahabat baik suaminya itu berasal dari keluarga yang kedua orangtuanya sama-sama bekerja. Tentunya wajar kalau Hermione juga menginginkan hal serupa.

"Lagipula kurasa itu cocok buatku, Gin. Aku wanita yang independen dan punya modal untuk itu. Bukan maksudku untuk menyombong, tapi aku punya banyak cita-cita yang ingin kuwujudkan selama aku hidup. Aku ingin menciptakan sesuatu yang bisa membantu banyak orang, sesuatu yang bisa berguna bagi dunia.

"Aku tidak akan betah berdiam di rumah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga biasa. Jangan salah paham, Ginny. Aku menghargai kau, Mrs. Weasley, dan semua ibu rumah tangga lainnya di dunia. Kalian semua hebat. Sungguh. Mengurus rumah tangga dan mengasuh anak adalah pekerjaan yang paling mulia sesuai kodrat wanita sejati. Hanya saja aku merasa seperti ikan yang terdampar di daratan kalau tidak menjadi diriku yang kuidamkan."

Ginny mengerutkan keningnya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk paham. Yah, dia paham betul apa yang dimaksudkan Hermione. Sejak pertama kali mengenal Hermione dulu dia tahu kalau penyihir dengan intelegensi tinggi dan ambisi luar biasa seperti Hermione punya potensi yang terlalu berharga untuk disia-siakan. Dia bisa jadi ilmuwan hebat atau Menteri Sihir wanita pertama di Inggris di masa depan.

"Dan soal anak? Profesor Snape tidak keberatan?" tanya Ginny lirih.

Kalau saja Hermione benar-benar menikah dengan Ron, Ginny tak bisa membayangkan betapa marahnya kakaknya itu jika tahu istrinya tidak ingin cepat-cepat hamil. Belum lagi Mrs. Weasley yang selalu ingin punya banyak cucu. Well, bagaimanapun juga mereka terlahir dalam keluarga besar yang punya prinsip kalau kebahagiaan terbesar adalah berasal dari rasa kekeluargaan yang kental.

Tapi lagi-lagi Ginny teringat. Baik Hermione maupun profesor Snape adalah anak tunggal. Tentunya ini akan mempengaruhi cara pandang mereka terhadap banyak-tidaknya anak yang ingin mereka produksi ke dunia.

"Severus pernah bilang kalau anak adalah hakku sepenuhnya karena akulah yang punya rahim," kata Hermione, tersenyum kecut mengingat kalimat bernada sarkas dari suaminya. "Mungkin sebenarnya dia ingin punya anak, tapi menyerahkan semuanya kepadaku kapan dan berapa banyak. Dia tidak ingin buru-buru. Ada enaknya juga sih. Selama hampir delapan tahun ini aku bisa menguasai Severus hanya untuk diriku sendiri."

Ginny tertawa kecil. "Yeah. Tidak terlalu buruk."

"Well… aku punya rahasia, Ginny. Kumohon jangan diceritakan dulu kepada siapapun. Aku belum siap mempublikasikannya kepada banyak orang. Sejauh ini baru Severus yang tahu…" Kedua pipi Hermione merah merona, tampak malu-malu.

"Kau hamil? Berapa bulan?" tuntut Ginny, memekik girang dan melonjak di kursinya.

"Ssshhh! Ginny!" Hermione menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya, mengisyaratkan Ginny untuk diam. "Aku kan belum bilang apa-apa. Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Ginny tak bisa menahan seringai kemenangannya. Jadi memang benar Hermione sedang hamil. "Mudah saja, Mione. Wajahmu bersinar. Kau terlihat sangat bahagia. Bahkan sepertinya lebih bahagia dibandingkan saat kau menerima gelar _Potion Mistress_mu dulu."

"Yeah. Terserah," balas Hermione menanggapi godaan jahil Ginny. "Baru enam minggu sih. Tapi aku sudah tidak sabar lagi menunggu delapan bulan ke depan. Hidupku akan terasa lengkap, Gin."

"Selamat ya, Madam Snape. Nanti waktu kau akan mengadakan _baby shower_, kau harus membiarkan aku yang jadi panitianya!" Ginny tampak puas dan antusias.

"Mrs Potter, terakhir kali aku membiarkanmu jadi panitia adalah saat pesta melepas masa bujangku. Aku masih ingat kau mengundang penari telanjang sebagai hiburannya dan Severus menyeruak datang sambil meluncurkan serentetan kutukan ke mereka. Aku tak tahu kalau dia bisa secemburu itu. Selama kami pacaran dia dingin-dingin saja tiap ada pria yang menggodaku."

Ginny membekap mulutnya, menahan tawa. Dia masih ingat betul bagaimana kejadiannya. Profesor Snape datang tepat sebelum para _stripper_ pria itu sempat melepas penutup aurat terakhir mereka. Wow, Ginny belum pernah melihat ekspresi gusar yang sedahsyat itu dari mantan guru ramuannya. Sampai-sampai ia sempat mengira _stripper_ malang yang diundangnya tidak akan pulang hidup-hidup.

"Seharusnya kau berterima kasih kepadaku, Mione. Berkat aku, kau kan jadi tahu calon suamimu benar-benar cinta kepadamu,'' kata Ginny, bangga.

Hermione mendengus. "Tapi sesudah memberondong para _stripper_ pria itu dengan kutukan-kutukan mengerikan, Severus langsung 'menculikku'. Dia menghancurkan skenario malam pertama yang sudah susah payah kusiapkan. Aku harus menahan rasa sakit di selangkanganku saat berjalan menuju altar besok paginya."

"Ooooh!" teriak Ginny, antara kaget dan girang, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya di pipinya. "Benarkah itu, Mione? Romantisnya! Aku iri!"

"Di mananya yang romantis coba?" kening Hermione berkerut, kedua mata coklatnya membelalak.

"Romantis dong! Profesor Snape seperti seorang ksatria berjubah hitam yang menyelamatkan sang putri tepat di malam sebelum mereka menikah. Setelah itu dia mengklaim keperawanan sang putri sebagai miliknya. Duh, romantis sekali…!"

"Ginny, kau ini kebanyakan baca cerita lemon! Aku tidak tahu kenapa aku menceritakannya tadi!" Pipi Hermione semakin memerah. Tapi Ginny hanya tertawa geli.

"Karena itulah aku tidak akan memintamu lagi untuk jadi panitia di acaraku. Kau selalu punya ide nyeleneh yang akibatnya di luar dugaan. Sekarang apa rencanamu untuk _baby shower_? Semoga tidak melibatkan _stripper_ lagi."

"_Stripper_ untuk _baby shower_ sebenarnya bukan ide buruk…" Ginny menyeringai.

"Ide buruk kalau Severus mencekikmu sebelum acara dimulai. Kali ini pastinya dia akan dibantu Harry." Hermione menggeleng. Selera humor Ginny memang lain dari yang lain. "Untuk baby shower sepertinya aku akan minta bantuan Astoria."

"Astoria? Astoria Malfoy? Istri Draco Malfoy?" Ginny terkesiap.

"Kecuali ada Astoria lagi yang bukan istri Draco Malfoy, jawabannya iya," balas Hermione jengkel, sarkasme suaminya sudah menularinya. "Severus ingin aku juga melibatkan seseorang dari pihaknya. Kau tahu maksudku, kan, Gin? Sejak menikahi Severus, aku harus menyisihkan rasa gengsi dan dendamku demi berasosiasi dengan keluarga Malfoy."

"Dan profesor Snape juga harus 'berasosiasi' dengan keluarga Potter, Weasley, Longbottom, dan para Gryffindor yang dibencinya," tambah Ginny. "Kurasa kalian impas kalau begitu. Aku saja tidak tahu mana yang lebih mengerikan."

Hermione memutar bola matanya. "Yeah, begitulah."

"Ngomong-omong, kurasa intranet dan skaipi ini berhasil bekerja di dunia sihir, Mione. Kita sudah ngobrol sampai satu jam dan sambungan kita belum terputus. Kurasa ini mantra ciptaanmu akan jadi penemuan besar di dunia sihir. Sekali lagi selamat ya!"

"Terima kasih, Ginny. Terima kasih juga karena kau sudah bersedia menjadi penyihir pertama yang menjajal penemuanku ini." Hermione tersenyum lebar.

"Tak masalah, Mione. Kau tahu aku selalu senang bisa membantumu," Ginny melirik arlojinya. "Astaga! Sudah sore begini! Sebentar lagi Harry dan anak-anak pulang dari latihan Quidditch mereka, dan aku belum menyiapkan makan malam!"

"Well, kurasa aku juga harus menyiapkan makan malam untuk Severus. Dia akan merajuk kalau makan malam belum siap, lalu membujukku agar mau mempekerjakan peri rumah." Hermione memutar bola matanya, mengingat kegigihan suaminya selama ini. Maaf, Severus _darling_. Aku tak akan pernah mau memperbudak peri rumah. "Terima kasih untuk waktumu, Gin. Sampai jumpa!"

"Sampai jumpa, Hermione!" Ginny balas tersenyum dan mengerling genit sebelum memutus komunikasi mereka. "Sampai jumpa, profesor!"

Hermione terkesiap kaget dan spontan menoleh ke belakang. Di belakang sana, Severus Snape berdiri bersandar di dinding seraya melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, salah satu alisnya terangkat. Ekspresinya datar meski tatapan matanya tajam.

"Su-sudah berapa lama kau ada di sana, Severus?" Hermione buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, tak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Cukup lama untuk mendengar kalian berdua membahasku." Severus beranjak dari tempatnya bersandar untuk menghampiri istrinya. "Kulihat kau sudah berhasil menciptakan mantra untuk membawa masuk piranti elektronik ke dalam dunia sihir yang kuno dan membosankan ini. Kuucapkan selamat, _wife_. Aku selalu tahu kau mampu membuat banyak keajaiban."

"Terima kasih, _husband_," balas Hermione, tersenyum manis. Kedua tangan Severus melingkari pinggangnya dan membuat tubuh mereka merapat. Namun Severus belum ingin memberinya kecupan atau kontak apapun selain itu. kedua mata hitamnya menelusuri wajah istrinya yang kini dihiasi rona merah.

"Mrs Potter teman ngobrol yang menyenangkan, sepertinya. Dia selalu punya topik pembicaraan yang menarik. Bagian favoritku adalah saat ada ksatria berjubah hitam yang merusak skenario malam pertama sang putri." Sudut bibir Severus membentuk seulas seringai.

Seketika itu kedua pipi Hermione merona kembali. Delapan tahun menikah belum bisa meredam rasa gugup dan gelitik aneh yang melandanya setiap kali melihat suaminya menyeringai. Well, Severus punya seringai yang seksi. Seringai yang mampu membuat semua bulu halus di tubuh Hermione berdiri antusias dan bergairah.

"Aku belum lupa kejadian di malam itu. Sprei satin, lilin aroma terapi, dan suara pakaian dalammu yang kurobek dengan mudahnya sebelum kurenggut dari tubuh hangatmu…"

Hermione mendesah mendengar suara Severus yang begitu sensual dan menggoda. Apalagi saat pria itu membenamkan hidungnya ke leher jenjang Hermione untuk menghirup aroma wangi tubuhnya. Kalau saja kedua tangan kokoh Severus tidak mendekapnya erat, sekarang ini Hermione sudah roboh ke lantai. Kedua kaki wanita itu terasa lunglai, seolah melumer terhanyut oleh cumbuan-cumbuan panas di leher dan sekitar dadanya.

"Aku tak sabar untuk melakukan rekonstruksi malam penculikan itu, _wife_," ujar Severus sebelum mengklaim lembut bibir manis istrinya. Salah satu tangannya membelai perut Hermione yang masih rata, di mana buah cinta mereka sedang meringkuk pulas. Hermione hanya bisa memasrahkan diri untuk dijajah. Oh, dia selalu senang dijajah suaminya. "Dan rekonstruksi dimulai sekarang juga."

Hermione terpekik kaget saat tiba-tiba Severus menggendongnya dengan mudah dan berjalan menuju ke kamar tidur mereka sambil menendang pintu perpustakaan yang menghalangi jalannya. Begitulah yang terjadi di malam sebelum mereka menikah dulu. Severus menggendong Hermione secara paksa dan melarikannya dari pesta melepas masa bujang tanpa bisa dicegah siapapun. Rekonstruksi? Ah, benar….

**Review Please!**

_A/N : Duh, Severus muncul dikit banget kali ini. Tunggu giliran di seri berikutnya kali ya. __Fanfic ini sekaligus menjawab pertanyaan dari beberapa orang di How To Be A Good Husband I tentang kenapa Hermione lama banget hamilnya^^V_


End file.
